1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertable tool connector, and more particularly to an insertable tool connector that can be used to connect the tools of different types, such as the saw blade, the screwdriver head or the like, thereby enhancing the versatility of the insertable tool connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool connector includes a polygonal extension rod that can be inserted into a tool handle. Thus, the tool is inserted into the tool connector so that the tool connector can be used to mount tools of different specifications. However, the tool cannot be inserted into the tool connector rapidly, so that the user cannot use the tool connector to connect the tool easily and conveniently.